


Spoils of War

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Space, Bonding, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi an Omegan Trostian. The last of his kind. A rarity. He always find himself running or fighting for his life but it all ended when he got captured by an owner of an illegal interstellar pit fight.And he was presented as the spoils of war for the winner.Note: Daily Updates
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 42
Kudos: 268
Collections: Ereri fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll for the story of the month. This is supposed to be a one-shot but I decided cut it into several chapters for an easy read. This is for the month of January.
> 
> Special thanks to these beautiful people:
> 
> Makoto.Ackermann  
> Lutimo  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li

"Let me go! You fuckers!" Levi screamed while thrusting around but the four guards that held on to his arms and legs barely loosen their grip.

The four guards haphazardly threw him on their boss's feet. Levi quickly gets to his feet only to be kicked on his stomach.

He gasped, curling up as the pain traveled in his body. But that didn't stop him from glaring at the fucker that's responsible for all of this.

Kenny Ackerman. The man disgusting owned an illegal interstellar pit fight. Despite the tight laws of the higher-ups, Kenny was able to capture creatures and people from various planets to play his ugly games.

"What's with the face Omega?" He smirked at Levi. "Aren't you happy to see uncle, Kenny?"

Levi gritted his teeth. Kenny called himself an uncle to everyone but he was far from that. He may look like an ordinary cowboy from the Estern Esteral, even his weapons were Esterns. Heavy metal guns, gun powder, those weapons may be old-fashioned but they can still kill people.

"Fuck you!" Levi growled.

"Feisty, that's more like it," he nodded at Levi before turning to one of the guards. "Tie him up!"

"Not in my watch-ack!" Another blow exploded on his side. Levi was groaning in pain while the guards tied his hands and feet. "What do you want from me?!"

"Oh, you'll see," Kenny chuckled, gesturing to one of the guards.

Levi shut his eyes closed at the blinding light when the blinds were opened. Letting in light and cheers from thousands of people in the crowd. The arena was full of creatures and people from different planets. All were hype for the battle.

"My beloved nephew and nieces!" Kenny boomed at the microphone. The crowd replied with a roar. "Today we celebrated the 30th anniversary of our battlefield."

Levi took the opportunity to study his surroundings. He had to leave. He had to escape. Yet, he was surrounded. Kenny's guards were all over the place, not living a single gap for an escape route, plus, he had to deal with the ropes in his hands and feet.

"As we celebrate our anniversary, I think it is only fair that our warriors deserved a reward!" Kenny continued. "And that's this beautiful male Omega!"

Levi gritted his teeth when one of the guards aimed the camera at him.

"Say something darling," Kenny smirked.

"Fuck you! All of you!" Levi screamed.

The crowd cheered, some were in awe at the sight of a rare race.

"He's a feisty one! Beat up five of my guards. He's perfect for one of our warriors!"

"What?!" Levi gaped.

"Now, bring out our mighty warriors! The ones that fought and won for 30 thirty years!" Kenny raised both hands in triumph. "The Rogue Titan and The Beast!"

The first warrior came out of the den. About ten large men were holding him down with ropes, while the others held out tasers.

Despite having a lean humanoid built, the first warrior struggled on his restraints, successfully knocking three men that held him down. He snapped his teeth at them behind his muzzle. His long brown hair fell on his face and between the strands of hair, his eyes glowed in emerald green.

The guards tased him every three seconds while the rest tried to pull him into the pit.

On the opposite side of the pit was a much larger wolf-like creature that came out. This one was strapped on a medical table while the guards wheeled him in.

"My warriors!" Kenny boomed. When he got both warrior's attention, he proceeded. "For 30 years, you served us. I'm more than happy to give you a gift."

Levi hissed once the camera was on him.

Kenny smirked when both warriors noticed the Omega on the screens that surround the arena. "Yes, that's right. A male Omega. A very rare jewel. But of course, it's not fun to share right? Only the champion can claim and breed this beauty!"

The crowd went crazy at the announcement. Most of them were the snobs of society, illegal merchants, gamblers, and cold-hearted pigs who think that watching species fight was entertaining.

Levi desperately tugged on the ropes on his hand, biting his tongue every time the rough fibers rubbed on his skin. His mind raced at how did Kenny figured out that he was an Omega.

Levi was on heavy drugs to conceal his dynamic. For ten years since he acquired it, no one finds out until today.

"My niece and nephews! Place your bets, as these warriors fight to the death and claim the spoils of war!"

The crowd cheered and started betting. Some were throwing in money, jewels, deeds, and minerals while two dozens of robots collected them.

Kenny turned to Levi, noticing the redness on the Omega's pale white skin. "Whoa, we don't want the prize to be scarred, do we?" Kenny gestured to one of the guards.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Levi shouted but that didn't stop the guard from approaching him. The guard pulled out a syringe from his shoulder bag and stabbed it on Levi's thigh. "Fucking shit!" the Omega cursed and struggled away.

Without a minute later, Levi was nothing but a limp mess on the floor. "No," Levi whimpered helplessly.

"Oh my dear nephew, you can't see the winner with that position," Kenny cooed and dragged Levi's limp body near the huge glass window that had the full view of the area.

He couldn't feel his limbs but his mind was active. Levi stared helplessly at the battlefield.

He knew it, Kenny wanted his strongest warrior to breed him and expected strong offsprings.

As an Omega, Levi can get pregnant. His dynamic allowed him to safely carry offsprings of different species. Not only that, Omegas were called sexual healers but for Levi, it simply means a good fuck. That's why they were hunted to the brink of extinction.

Levi was the only one left.

Levi sucked in air as the fight started while three guards were injured while they let the warriors go.

The lean one with long brown hair decided to walk away but the werewolf tackled him.

Levi whimpered weakly. He doesn't want to be mated to any one of those fighters.

He expected that after this, Kenny will take advantage of him of whatever sick plans he had. What everyone didn't know that when an Omega got claimed and mated, they'll die if their partner died or if some else force them into mating. Levi couldn't have that, he wanted to live, he didn't want to be tied down by anyone. But in his current situation, his wish grew further from his grasp.

The fight was intense when the lean guy named 'The Rogue Titan' decided to fight back. The arena was filled with growls and hisses from the fighter while cheers came from the spectators who had a good time. It was making Levi sick.

Then the werewolf dude bit his opponent on the shoulder.

The Omega gritted his teeth while he watched the battle as more blood coated the pit. If this was how his fate will be, then Levi rather settled with the Rogue Titan guy than the hairy werewolf.

In a split second, a bolt of a lightning strike at the center of the pit, dust, and smoke filled the vicinity. Levi panicked, thinking that something might have gone wrong, and here he was paralyzed, losing his chance of escape.

He flinched when Kenny started laughing his ass out. The raven thought that the guy was crazy until a pair of green eyes glowed over the smoke.

Levi gasped. Kenny wasn't just making up names for his warriors, the fucking Rogue Titan was legit! A rare race almost extinct because they were used as war machines.

"Yes!" Kenny cheered. "Finally! You've made everyone waiting you brat!"

The green-eyed Titan let out a roar, causing the whole arena to shake. But it didn't strike fear to the audience, instead, they cheered.

To everyone's surprise, though, the werewolf guy was still latched into the Titan's shoulder.

"Kill him!" Kenny shouted.

The Titan growled back, allowing the werewolf to held into his shoulder.

"I see now," Kenny chuckled, pulling his gun from his belt, he aimed it on Levi's head. "Kill The Beast or this Omega dies."

Levi groaned helplessly on the floor. He briefly saw the Titan's green eyes landed on him before he grabbed his opponent and squished the werewolf like he was a bug.

Levi's done for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape but no explicit smut

Levi was thrown at the cold metal bed like a sack of potatoes. His blue-stormy eyes darted around his surroundings. The room was small with a toilet and sink on the side. The walls were bare, no windows just a vent on the ceiling, and the door was similar to those on a vault.

Groaning, Levi tried desperately to turn his head and glared at the guards. He had no idea when the paralysis would start fading and if it did- Levi prayed it would before they invited that Titan in.

He whimpered when he felt a tinge of sting on my leg. His eyes darted at the guards that brought him in and saw his worst nightmare. One of the guards held a pink syringe.

Spring Time.

Levi cursed. As stupid as it sounds, it's dangerous. It was a drug that coaxes Omegas to go into heat. Tricking one's body to think it was spring- the horrible mating season.

"There you go," Kenny nodded as his guards left the room. "What's wrong? Everybody loves spring," he humored.

Levi whimpered as he felt my body heat up, his breathing quickened and his body started to produce slick.

'Shit.' Levi cursed internally.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. Spring Time was taken off in all shops, even in the black market. It was illegal, and everyone in the whole galaxy knew that.

"It works fast eh? Wanna know where I get it?" Kenny grinned. He leaned over Levi and lightly tapped his neck. "More like, how I made it?"

Levi shuddered at the scent of an Alpha. Not just any Alpha, his own kind.

"That's right shrimp! Now, make me proud. I need another Titan to enter the ring, one that I can easily bend to my will!" Kenny snickered and patted the raven's shoulder before leaving the room.

Levi watched the door closed. Whimpering as his heat forced his mind to think nothing but mating with an Alpha.

The raven shooked the thoughts away, instead, he tried his best to move his fingers. His index twitched a bit, only a matter of time until the paralysis wears off. Levi's not giving up without a fight.

"Ugh," Levi managed to move his legs but only his toe responded.

"Hey, what's that sweet smell?"

Levi's eyes drifted on the closed doors. Mustering all his might to force his scent down.

"It's that Omega," another answered.

"Just smelling it makes me feel sweaty. Hey, why don't we have fun with him while that Titan is still not here?"

Levi whined with sealed lips, forcing his fingers or toes to at least move. He had to move.

"Are you stupid?"

"But-"

"The boss will kill us, if you wanna fuck, go to the whorehouse!"

"Geez, man. I was just joking-"

Levi tensed when a roar echoed through the halls and it traveled to his room. The empty walls started to quake as the roars continued.

With his heat and his fear, Levi felt his heart beat faster than it should and he could barely catch his own breath.

"Shit! He's coming!" The guard cursed from the outside.

"Ughhh," Levi desperately trying to move his limbs. He smelt the Titan. He's near and also in rut. He figured that Kenny also brew up something to force the monster to go to rut.

Titans also experienced cycles similar to Levi's kind, yet it's still different for every race and species. But in Levi's heat-daze mind, he found the Titan's scent alluring. It was cool and refreshing, like pine in the rainforest or like mist in early mornings near the ocean. It was addicting.

"N-no," Levi cried and he shook his head. He couldn't let his heat took over him, he just couldn't-

The door opened and Levi froze.

He momentarily heard the guards from the outside cursed and struggled with a few screams and groans. Not a second passed, they pushed the Titan inside and quickly closed the door, locking it shut.

Levi froze like a deer as he watched the Titan gathered himself on the floor. He was half-naked, still covered in blood, and was heavily giving off the scent of pine and rain. When he snapped his head up, zoning at the paralyzed raven.

Levi locked into the most stunning emerald eyes. Those eyes held more than animalistic instincts. He figured that maybe he could ask the Titan to be his ally, that way they both could get out of Kenny's establishment. Knowing that fighting his way alone would no longer work at this point.

With a growl, the Titan launched at him and immediately sinking his fangs on Levi's nape.

Levi whizzed for breath as his body jerked at the forced bonding. He couldn't escape, his body was still paralyzed and his heat was taking over his head.

The Titan's teeth on his neck and scent of rut didn't help, it heightened his heat more. Levi had no choice but to let this monster take him, his body was already producing slick and giving off his own pheromones to entice the Titan further.

But this was not the end. Blue-stormy eyes scanned the room as best as he could with the Titan's teeth on his nape. At the corner, opposite the bed was a camera. There's only one camera in the room and Levi felt like vomiting knowing that Kenny and his men were probably looking at them.

He felt a long tongue ran on his neck, followed by a low rumbling. Levi turned to gaze at the monster on top of him.

There's nothing gentle with the Titan. He ripped the raven's clothes to shed, rubbing his hot member on Levi's thigh as he positions himself between Levi's legs.

Levi stared at him, looking into those eyes and just reaching for the Titan.

When an Omega got bitten on their nape, they could form a special bond with their mate. Their thoughts and emotions were connected as one, allowing them to telepathically talk to each other.

*Can you hear me?*

The Titan froze, his green eyes widen like saucers as he looked at Levi. He produced a few clicking sounds in reply.

"Shit," Levi groaned. His body was aching with the need for an Alpha's knot but he pushed it aside. The Titan heard him and maybe understood him. This could be Levi's escape route but he couldn't understand the other.

*I take that as a yes?*

The Titan let out a low grumbling noise.

Levi felt like this was his chance, he needed this Titan's cooperation if he wanted to get out.

The raven gasped when the Titan poke his finger on his mouth curiously and let another round of clicking sounds. Confused as to why he could hear the Omega beneath him but his mouth didn't move.

*We gain this ability to telepathically talk to each other when you bonded with me, do you understand?*

The Titan let out a purring sound, grinning down at the raven. His rut had finally taken over him and Levi could feel it in the bond, making his body respond further towards the other.

*Wait! There's a camera right there!*

The Titan barely paid attention to him and grinding himself on the Omega.

*That means Kenny and the others can see us like this, that means other Alphas can see me in this state.* Levi managed to deliver, he needed that camera down.

It was like Levi flipped a switch on the Titan. He was growling and quickly went straight to the camera and clawed it off the wall.

Levi sighed. That's one step to his plan and that just proved that the Titan understood him.

Not a moment longer, the monster was back on top of him. This time, he was more desperate and didn't even bother preparing Levi. He snapped his hips forward, impaling his hard-hot shaft into Levi.

He screamed. The paralysis started to fade that Levi managed to lift his arms and held weakly to the Titan's back. Digging his fingers on the other's skin as they rock violently on the table.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Levi screamed. It hurt like a bitch but deep inside he felt relieved at the rough treatment with his heat had gone over his head.

Levi heard clicking and purring in his head. He figured that the Titan also learned how to telepathically talk to him but the raven had no idea what he said.

This might be Kenny's plan. He knew that bonded pairs could talk telepathically but when the other pair spoke a different language, it would be tough.

But the raven knew he could bend the monster. The Titan understood him, and that's a start.

\---

edited 02/20/21


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Gore

After a week-long of heat and rut, Levi laid limply on the metal bed. Next to him was the Titan, still deep in sleep.

Kenny's men were kind enough to give food and water but with the Titan's rut- that hiked up a possessiveness and aggressiveness towards others, he attacked anyone who dared to enter their room. Levi barely ate and drink anything but that was not important, he needed the Titan's cooperation.

He hissed in pain when he turned to lay on his side so, he could face the Titan when the other wakes up. Levi felt horrible. He's covered in saliva, cum, slick, and sweat. Not to mention, he was stark naked. He could endure it, for now, what he needed to do was to wake the Titan up.

Levi reached weakly on the other's face, cupping his cheek. The Titan looked like a normal person when asleep. His skin was tan, his brown hair was long and brown, and his facial features were lax. If Levi's not in a shitty situation now and met the Titan in normal circumstances, he would found the other attractive. But shit had to happen.

*Wake up* Levi patted his cheek then proceeded to tug his hair. It took the raven a few seconds before the Titan woke up.

His emerald green eyes blinked several times, pupils were blown wide, and instantly turned to slits as he stared at Levi.

*Finally, you're awake!* Levi started and removed his hand from the Titan's matted hair. *Listen, you idiot. We are now bonded, how did you ask? You bit my nape.*

The Titan let out a deep croon. His pupils were once again blown wide that Levi barely saw his green iris.

*I know that you can somehow understand me but I can't do the same with you. The bottom line is, we need to get out of here and I need your help.*

The other purred. Levi was not sure what he meant by that, but the point was- the Titan was listening to him.

*You've been here for thirty years, right? I just stayed here for a week and a day and I hated Kenny and these plain gray walls around me.*

The Titan growled at the mention of Kenny's name. That's what Levi wanted to hear.

*I want to kill him too. I have a plan but first I want you to know that I might be pregnant now so, you better fucking do what I say! Because if you die, I'll die too. That's fucked, right?*

The Titan was silent for a moment, Levi grasped a fist full of his hair and tugged it. Levi may not understand the Titan but he expected a reply. Then the Titan let out a quiet whine, his pupils shifted into slits, letting Levi admire those beautiful green iris. He could tell that the Titan was annoyed but he didn't snap the raven's hands off his hair. He could push Levi off the bed and force him to submit, show him who's boss but he didn't. This was Levi's ticket.

*And my name is Levi by the way.*

*Eren.*

Levi's eyes widen when he got a word-more like the Titan's name as a reply but it seems that was the only word that the Titan could utter for now. He smirked. *Kenny better fucking prepare.*

\----

The two guards were dozing on their post. Despite the loud cheers from the area on the front, they grabbed a few minutes of sleep. They had been guarding the Omega and the Titan's door for a week. Both were disgusted at the heavy scent of sex that sipped out of the gap under the door. Not to mention the noise, they couldn't even get a shut-eye throughout the whole week.

"Are they done?" The bald guard asked his comrade.

"I think so, it's been quiet in there." The blonde guard placed his ear on the door. "It's been a week maybe they're done?"

"Thank goodness! I can finally sleep!"

"Kenny said that we can't separate them until we know that Omega was knocked up."

"What?! Do you mean to say that we're not leaving here? But who will run a test on that Omega?"

"Not me," the blonde shrugged.

"Well, I'm not a doctor."

A piercing scream came from the other side of the door. It sounded like the owner was in deep pain, causing the two guards to panic.

"Shit! Was that the Omega?!"

The screams grew in volume. "Help! He's going to eat me!"

"Shit, that monster must have been hungry."

"Hey, we tried giving him food!" The bald defended.

"He can die but we need to keep that Omega alive, prepare your teaser!" The blonde guard slowly opened the door only to be yank fully open by the Titan.

Both guards screamed when the brunette Titan launched towards them. Eren flinched when he was teased but he refused to be moved.

"What the?!"

Right behind him, Levi slipped past them, and with his quick hands, he grabbed one of the guard's gun and aimed right at their heads.

Two headshots and they both stood over the dead bodies. Levi knelt, grabbing all of their weapons, key cards, and their clothes. They need to act fast.

*Wear some pants, will you,* Levi commanded and Eren silently obeyed. The lights around the parameters turned red, accompanied by the loud alarms.

Fixing his oversized clothes, Levi snatched Eren's hand and started dragged him.

*We need to run and fast!*

The brunette let out a high pitched sound, similar to a whistle, and pulled Levi towards him. With one fluid movement, he scooped the raven on his arms and ran.

*Whoa, okay.* Levi wrapped his arms around the Titan's neck.

The hallways were empty just as the raven predicted. He knew that guards would be waiting for them at the nearest exit and judging by the loud cheering from outside, there's an on-going battle at the arena which meant Kenny's busy.

Instead of going towards the exit, they turned the cells where all the warriors were kept. When they arrived about five guards were on the main door.

They scooted at the corner while Levi loaded his gun and hid it behind the jacket he got.

He could hear the Titan growling in his head. *Hey, calm down. You trust me, right?*

Eren gritted his teeth but he backed away. Levi took a deep breath and run towards the five guards.

"Help!" He pleaded, letting his legs limp before he collapsed in front of them.

"Stop right there!" One of the five aimed his gun at Levi.

"Halt, he's the Omega." The leader of the group signaled the other before looked down at Levi. "The alarms were off then that only means-"

"The Titan! He's loose! He k-killed the guards! He's going to eat me!" Levi screamed, grasping one of the guard's pant leg.

At the moment, Eren let a loud crackling sound in the corner.

"Men!" The leader shouted while his team readied themselves but Levi saw they were trembling. They all knew the warriors and they certainly don't want to be face to face with the Titan. "Guard the Omega, he must not die! Kill the Titan if he-"

Levi pulled out his gun and aimed at the leader's head while Eren jumped out of the corner. Taking advantage of the group's shock and panic, he ripped them to shreds in a matter of seconds.

Levi clicked his tongue in disgust at the gore in front of him but he had to keep going. Getting the key card from the leader, the raven grabbed on the Titan for support as he stood and opened the door.

*Can you talk to them? Of course, you can. You guys have been cooped up in here for how knows how long.* Levi assumed and ran to each cell, swiping the key card until all cells were opened.

The warriors were various monsters and species, all were reluctant to get out of their cell. All most a dozen pairs of eyes landed on Levi as he worked with the last cell. Once all cells were opened, the raven pushed his back on the wall when he noticed that all the warriors were looking at him. It was not like they are going to kill him but instead, all of their gazes held curiosity.

*Eren, talk to them.* Levi nodded at the Titan in the main doorway.

Eren let out a few clicking sounds followed by a low rumbling purr. The warriors replied- some with chirps, others were hisses and growls but Levi understood. They wanted out of here.

Levi covered his ears when all the warriors let out a deafening roar before they ran out of the room. It was shortly followed by gun fires and screams, possibly from the guards that they encountered on the hallways.

*Not bad,* Levi smirked at the Titan.

Eren stood in the doorway, his green eyes glowed under the red lights and in a split second, he was in front of Levi.

"Shit!" Levi jumped and instinctively aimed his gun at Eren's head.

A deep rumbling sound ripped off Eren's throat. His pupils were blown wide as he stared at Levi.

"Idiot," Levi sighed, putting down his gun. "I could have shot you, don't do that again."

He was answered by a series of deep rumbles and crooning. Levi shook his head and hook his arms around the Titan's neck. *My legs are weak, please help me out.*

Eren blinked at him with a croon. He hooked his arm under Levi's knee and scooped him up before bolting out of the room.

Levi cringed at the gruesome sight before him while they ran towards the exit. The walls of the hallway were painted in blood red, shredded bodies were lying everywhere. And Levi almost gagged when Eren stepped on one of the deceased head's, squishing it like it was a pumpkin.

Levi decided he had seen enough. Before he threw up, he turned away and hid on Eren's chest.

The screams grew louder and it sounded like it belonged to dozen of people. Like a crowd.

Levi turned his head away from Eren's chest and noticed that Eren was walking towards the arena where Kenny used to stay when there's a fight.

Levi gasped in horror. The warriors that they released found the entrance to the arena and started killing every living being they could find.

The audience was in a panic, causing a stampede as they desperately trying to flee. And right there in Kenny's pedestal was the man himself.

Not anymore. He was nothing but torn flesh and broken bones as five buff looking warriors ripped him to shred.

Levi gapped and lean out to throw up all the contents of his stomach. He expected this when he released all the warriors but the real deal was still shit.

The raven panted to catch his breath and he wiped his lips clean with his sleeve. He was sick of this and wanted nothing more than a goodnight's sleep, even in a cheap bed, Levi would take it. He curled up in Eren's arms and hid his face on the brunette's chest again.

*Please, let's leave.*

Eren let a few clicking sounds, grabbing the attention of the five warriors. They all replied in different sounds, none that Levi could understand but that didn't matter because Eren was running and the last thing that Levi saw was the rays of sun before he was swallowed by slumber.

\----

edited 03/02/21


	4. Chapter 4

*Le-*

*-vi*

Levi groaned in his sleep. Someone was talking in his head or trying to. The person seems to have difficulty in speaking like a two-year-old child, he sounded like he struggling and there was a hint of frustration in his cool voice.

*Le- click- click- click- click!*

*bi?*

*tick- tick- tick!*

*Le-*

Levi forced himself awake. The voice in his head was starting to annoy him. He still feels exhausted mentally and physically. He needed possibly two days of rest knowing how physically drain he was at this rate. Cracking an eye open, Levi was greeted with a pair of big emerald eyes.

Eren was looking down at him, eyes wide and his pupils were slits, drowning Levi at the beauty of his green eyes. The Titan continued to stare down at him, and when he saw that the raven was awake, his pupils were blown wide that Levi can barely see his green iris.

Levi sucked in air as he reached his hand to cup the Titan's face. It was a hell of a journey but they managed to escape. They've been running for two days straight, not stopping for more than an hour. Kenny's sick pit fight arena was in a middle of a wasteland. They hunt a few lizards for food but it wasn't enough to sustain them both. The lands were not fruitful as expected that was why Levi pushed to keep on moving. A few warriors joined them but eventually, they went on separate ways.

Now that they finally arrived in a forest and away from the arena, Levi's body gave up on him.

*You should hunt.* He encouraged the Titan above him. Levi knew he couldn't make it if he doesn't rest for a few days with a full belly. His body was still recovering from his heat, if Eren won't listen to him and give him food, he's a goner.

Eren produced a low pitch whine before sitting up and scanned the area around them.

Levi laid next to a fallen tree, the bark was big enough to hide him from predators in the forest. Eren picked the spot and Levi was impressed. Moss served as his mattress, it was shaded only a few rays of sun past through the thick canopy above them, and the cool breeze ghost on his skin. Who would have thought that this Titan was a mate material?

Eren leaned down with a purr and rubbed his face on Levi's hair, heavily marking the raven as his before straightened and left to hunt.

Levi smiled tiredly at his mate's commitment. He's been ordering him around since they mated and Eren never opposed him. Levi thought that maybe this could work.

The raven closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before his mate comes back.

\---

Levi blinked awake in a daze, his eyes adjusted at the lighting of the room. He heard voices he never heard before. A new scent filled his nose and the soft feeling of the pelt below him was pulling him back to another nap.

*Le-!*

His eyes snapped open as he registered that he was longer laying on the forest's moss bed but on an actual bed.

*-vi!*

*Levi!*

Levi gasped in the air at Eren's call in his head. He panicked, eyes darting everywhere to look for his mate. He discovered that he's inside a log cabin and he laid weakly on an actual bed. His entire body felt numb that he could barely moved his toes.

"Have you brew the Vermon?" a voice said.

He whizzed for air as he tilted his head with a whole lot of effort than it should and gaze at strangers on the open door. From where he laid, Levi could see that three people were talking near the fireplace.

The first that he saw was a human. She had a lab coat over her shoulders, glasses on her face, and her brunette hair was tied up in a mess of a ponytail.

The second one looked like a male elf with pointy ears, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

The third one looked like a Feral- cat ears on her head, black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. She had a shotgun in her hands, and she's the first one who noticed that Levi's awake.

Levi panicked.

*Eren! Where are you?!* He desperately called back to his mate. He didn't mean to sound too desperate but they just bonded and being separated caused turmoil in both of them.

Levi hadn't depended on anyone, ever since he got hold of the drugs to suppress his heat. He depended on himself to survive. But now, since he mated- his life was in the hands of the Titan and he felt vulnerable when Eren was not around.

"Hange, he's awake," the Feral gestured at the human.

"Oh! Great!" The human cheered and hopped her way to Levi's side with a toothy smile. "Hi! My name is Hange Zoe, I'm a scientist and also a doctor!"

Levi furrowed his brows at her. He tried to at least lift his arms but it was fruitless. He could barely move his tongue to speak, to demand what they did to his mate and what they wanted from him.

"That elf over there is Armin and the Feral's Mikasa!" She pointed at the two. "We saw you alone and weak in the forest and decided to take you in."

Levi blinked at her as her words sunk in. Did they save him? But what about his mate? The raven whined as he forced himself to speak.

"Calm down," Armin approached him slowly. "I cast a healing spell on you, you'll feel nothing but numbness for now but I can assure you that you'll be good as new after a few minutes!"

"Yes! Armin's a great healer!" Hange grinned and patted the elf's back.

Levi studied them with a critical eye. He had plenty of experience looking past the plastic mask of people, it was an essential skill to prevent from taken advantage of and be fooled.

After he studied Hange and Armin, Levi let out a long sigh. He didn't find any mischief or dishonesty from the two but he still wanted to know what they did to his mate-

A loud, thunderous roar echoed through the forest, scaring all the creatures that lived in the habitat.

"There's currently a beast running rampage out there!" The Feral named Mikasa held her gun as she opened the windows to take a peek outside.

The birds were flying away from the east and so as some of the four-legged creatures.

"Shit, it looks like it's coming towards us," Hange cursed.

"Ah!" Armin squeaked when another roar rolled in. "What are we going to do?!"

"Stay put!" Mikasa boomed. "I put magical traps around the cabin. If the beast passed that, then they have to go through me!" She cranked her gun as she took position on the window.

"N-no!" Levi gasped, grateful that the numbness in his entire body finally eases.

He feared that it was Eren they're talking about. He weakly reached out to the human and grabbed her lab coat.

Hange glanced down at him with a smile. "It's okay, you're safe here. Mikasa's armed and trained for these types of situations. She can protect us."

"N-no! M-mate!" Levi whizzed desperately.

"What?"

The forest immediately fell in silence. The three held their breaths, ears perked up for any noise and eyes darted everywhere in high alert.

"Is it gone?" Hange whispered to Mikasa.

"I don't know," the raven Feral hissed.

"Ahhhh!" Armin screamed out of nowhere and fell on his behind. He crawled away from the fireplace with horror on his face. "It's here!" He screeched.

"What?! Where-" Hange gasped when a person was standing next to the fireplace in a blink of an eye. The light from the fireplace made his green eyes glow and his skin golden.

The three stood completely still, not a single sound came from any of them fearing that it would trigger the monster.

"A T-Titan!" Armin whispered weakly. His bright blue eyes locked on the monster in fear.

Levi groaned and attempted to sit up once he felt his body again. He glared at the Feral, he didn't miss how she slowly move the barrel of her gun towards his mate. "Don't," he hissed at her.

Eren also turned to her and snapped his jaw in intimidation.

Hange's gaze shifted from the Titan and down to Levi. "You know him?" She asked silently but Eren caught on it and snarled at her.

"Eren, stop," Levi groaned and reached his hand to the monster in the room. *Calm down and come here.*

Hange and Armin quickly get out of the Titan's way as he marched towards his mate. A series of clacking filled the silence in the cabin while the three watched the Titan. He stood behind their patient, acting as a shield.

*Calm down, these people helped me,* Levi explained. *While you were hunting, they saw me, took me in, and looked after me. They are good people.*

Eren replied in a series of clicks and hisses but he remained his defensive stand. His pupils were slits as they study the three people in the room.

"Eren, calm down," Levi tried again and turned to Hange. "It's okay, he's my mate."

The human scientist was about to open her mouth when a series of clicks came from Mikasa. Her dark eyes zoned at Eren while she slowly put her gun away.

Eren tilted his head on the side and replied with deep clicks and whistle.

Mikasa's brows furrowed as she attempted to communicate with him with purrs and chirps.

A deep rumble came from Eren's chest, slowly, he relaxed.

"You can understand him?" Levi gaped at the Feral.

The numbness in his body finally wore off and just as Armin said, he felt better than he ever been since Kenny kidnapped him. He reached for Eren's hand holding it tight on his as if grounding the Titan and preventing him from attacking.

"Not entirely," Mikasa shook her head. Her ears twitched as the animals in the forest went back to their homes, and no longer runner from danger. "But I was able to understand some of the sounds he made."

"Whoa," Hange finally found her voice and raked her eyes on the Titan. "Oh, my God, you're a real-life Titan!"

Her loud voice made Eren flinched in alarm, he turned to the scientist with a hiss. Levi gasped and pulled him down until he was squatting on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, preventing his mate from harming the human.

*Easy, there, calm down,* Levi instructed.

Eren did as the raven Omega said and leaned back on his mate. He produced a low growl in his throat while his eyes were locked on the scientist.

"And you're his mate?!" Hange continued.

"Hange!" Mikasa scolded. "Stop it!"

"But-"

"Stop provoking the Titan! Look, Armin's scared as shit!"

"I-I'm not scared!" The said elf squeaked on the far corner.

"Okay! Okay!" Hange held her hands and properly faced the Titan. This time she toned down her voice. "Hi, my name is Hange Zoe, that's Mikasa, and that shaking elf is Armin!"

"H-hey!" Armin exclaimed.

"So, here it goes," Hange took a deep exaggerated breath. "We saw your mate in the forest, um, what's your name again?" She turned to Levi.

"Levi and this is Eren," Levi tightened his hold on his mate when Eren growled at her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm a scientist and also a doctor. I came here to study this planet. The flora, fauna, as well as the several civilizations that call this planet home," Hange pulled out something in her lab coat pocket and showed them her ID.

Levi squinted at the ID, looking for verification from the United Federation. He hummed and nodded to the scientist.

"I hired Mikasa over there to protect me and Armin for medical assistant," Hange gestured at the two. "Those two are friends so they came in a package which I don't mind."

"H-Hi!" Armin squeaked and finally scooted away from his spot to greet them while Mikasa just rolled her eyes at Hange's statement about them.

"Eren, right?" Hange knelt so she's level with the growling Titan.

Levi shifted and wrapped his legs on Eren's waist, grounding him in case he pounced on the human. *Calm down, let's listen first, okay?*

"I'm sorry if we took your mate. We saw him in the forest and bought him here so Armin can heal him," Hange glanced at the elf.

Eren's emerald eyes landed on the trembling elf. Armin gulped and gave the Titan a stiff wave and nod.

Mikasa produced a few clicking sounds, trying to prove to the Titan that they meant no harm while Levi slightly leaned on Eren and whispered in his ear. "It's true."

After a few minutes, Eren finally relax and shifted to examine his mate. He lightly ran his hands on Levi's arms, back, and neck, checking for injuries and when he saw none, his pupils blown wide as he purrs.

"There you go," Levi smiled a little and ruffled Eren's hair only to be disgusted when his fingers got stuck on some matted hair.

"Um, is he injured?" Armin finally stopped trembling knowing that the Titan had calm down.

Levi studied Eren's body and discovered that the Titan didn't have a single scratch on him. But he's dirty and so was he. "No, but does this place have a bath or something?"

"Yes, it's right to this door," Mikasa walked across the room and opened the door, showing an adjoining bathroom.

"Can we borrow it?"

"Of course," Mikasa eyed their clothes. "And perhaps some new clothes too?"

"If there is, then please, I promise we'll pay you," Levi slowly stood up, taking Eren's hands on his, he dragged the Titan to the bathroom.

"The robes are in the shelves near the mirror!" Armin instructed.

"Thank you for everything. I'll explain everything about us later," Levi nodded to them before closing the door.

Mikasa turned to Hange who was silent after the introduction. The human still had her eyes on the bathroom door, resting her fist on her chin while her other was on her hip.

"Should we worry?" Armin whispered at them.

"Maybe, maybe not? They have dried blood on their clothes and gunshot shots holes but they don't have major injuries," Hange noted. "That raven. Levi's not normal and I think he's a rare race. Also Eren, he's a Titan."

"He had a distinct smell as well as that Titan," Mikasa sniffed the room. "Both wore each other scents."

"That's what happened when you mated someone right?" Armin whispered.

"Yes, they are mated. Levi seems to control Eren so, we better get into his good side if we don't want Eren to go berserk and suddenly transform," Hange shook her head and went to her backpack to retrieve her notebook and started scribbling.

"You're handling this pretty well," Mikasa commented. "I thought you'll jump over the moon knowing we have a Titan under our noses."

"I wanted to jump over the moon, honestly, but we still don't know where they came from and why they are wearing some else's bloodied clothes and-"

"-Um, guys. Look here," Armin called out, he had his folding tablet out and it showed the news of the day.

Hange and Mikasa moved next to him and watched the news report.

"In 345 Elphan, Kenny Ackerman's illegal pit arena was finally discovered. However, authorities witnessed a gruesome sight. Shredded bodies scattered everywhere in the establishment and there are no survivors." They showed the blooded corridor. The floor was painted red and several limbs scattered everywhere. The three immediately noticed the uniforms that were worn by the deceased. It was the same as Levi and Eren's.

"Authorities discovered that someone let the fighters loose and they attacked everyone even Kenny Ackerman. Evidence of rare species can be found on each cell and in a different room, the investigators discovered the scent of an Omega and a Titan. The room smelt of heat and rut. Investigators assumed that Kenny was force breeding his fighter. Since not a single fighter was found in the establishment, the authorities will close the planet for any visitation for everyone's safety."

The three exchange worried glances.

"As for settlers and guest of the planet, please remain indoors while the authorities secure the loose fighters. If you happen to spot an aggressive rare species, please contact 256-850 immediately."

Armin turned off his tablet and glanced at the closed bathroom door before turning to Hange and Mikasa. "What now?"

"Hange's our boss," Mikasa nodded towards the scientist.

"Hmmm," Hange patted her cheek with her index finger as she ponders.

Armin and Mikasa waited silently for the human's decision before they went into action.

Hange smiled and shrugged. "This makes things easier, Levi won't have to explain."

Mikasa titled her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Levi promised that he'll explain and you think that turning them in will do them good?"

"No," Armin shook his head.

He knew that the Federation would capture them and locked them up until further notice. Or they could take advantage of the Titan and treated him as a war machine, that how Titan's population grew so thin only about four- make it five for Eren, were alive.

"Fuck the Federation," Mikasa hissed, knowing the useless pigs in the Federation. "If we started our journey maybe we could have discovered Kenny Ackerman's sick arena on our own."

"Exactly, I think there is more story to this so I'm willing to trust on our guest." Hange finished her scribbling and put away her notebook. Out of nowhere, Hange jumped energetically. "Also, I want to know more about Eren! And not to mention, the news reported that Kenny attempted to breed his fighters! The cell had the scent of an Omega in heat, this could only mean-"

"Levi's an Omega," Armin gasped. "I rare race."

"And they came together like a package, just like you guys!" The human continued.

"Of course, you have to bring that up," Mikasa rolled her eyes on her while Armin just chuckled lightly.

\----

edited 03/02/21


	5. Chapter 5

Levi poured a bucket of water on Eren's head to rinse off the shampoo. He did his best to brush out the Titan's matted hair earlier but it was a poor attempt. Since there's a pair was scissors in the bathroom, Levi cut off Eren's matted hair.

Eren would look like he had a bird's nest on his head but that's better than matted hair.

*Levi!*

Levi sighed. Eren was able to say his name perfectly and the Titan was not planning on shutting up. *Yes, yes, you said it right.*

*Levi! Click! Click!*

Levi shook his head. "I don't understand the clicking though."

Another bucket down, Levi deemed that the Titan was clean enough to get into the tub. The raven dipped in the tub with a hiss. He didn't care that the water was cold, he could endure it. He was dying to get a bath, he's desperate.

Eren peeked curiously in the tub before clicking at Levi.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." Levi scooted over to give the Titan some space. The round wooden tub was thankfully big enough for the two of them to fit.

Eren slowly gets in the tub and Levi almost laughed when the Titan shivered at the cool water. A few seconds passed, his teeth were chattering from the cold while his arms wrapped around himself to seek warmth.

"Come here." Levi opened his arms and Eren moved to his embrace, seeking warmth from the Omega's body. They were both cold, but on the bright side, they're clean.

Levi sighed in relief, finally clean after he was kidnapped. He thought that Eren would jump on him when he started stripping but the Titan was not fazed and seem to share the same want of getting cleaned when he saw the water.

Levi started cleaning himself first before he worked on Eren. When he first rinsed the Titan, Levi was disgusted at the dark murky water since he scrubbed Eren from head to toe. Eren was patient and obedient at Levi's every command, though he rather played with bubbles than help the Omega clean.

Eren was purring in his arms. He was swirling his hand under the water, creating small swirl pools.

"You're just a child inside, huh." Levi hummed, raking his fingertips on Eren's hair.

*Levi...* Eren said on Levi's head as he settled on the raven. Resting his head on the Omega shoulder, his purrs grew in volume.

"Tired?" Levi hummed, letting Eren lean on him. "I know I should have said this to you but..." He shook his head. Eren allowed him to order him around from the start.

During their journey, they traveled days just to get further away from Kenny's arena, Eren provided him everything. Food, protection, even shelter. Eren would build him a small tent out of leaves and twigs. That when Levi found comfort with him, despite that he saw how this Titan could kill. But he learned that Eren's not a monster. "Thank you for everything you did for me."

*Levi.* Eren slightly rose and rubbed his face on the raven before going back to his previous position.

"You could have killed Hange, Armin, and Mikasa but you listened to me. Thank you." Levi added. "I just want you to know that being bonded with you is not bad."

Eren slightly shifted and replied with a few clicks.

"Now you're clean and I had cut your hair. You're not bad to look at, you know?"

*Levi.* Eren wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist and held him gently.

"You know what? You're just a big baby," Levi chuckled. Recalling the times when Eren would growl at an intimidating looking beetle, he yelped when a frog croaked and then he started collecting pretty flowers. It was like Eren's temperament improved when they left the arena. Those little things proved that his mate was not a monster.

Levi glanced at the closed door, wondering what Hange and the others were doing. He had to explain everything to the three outside. He owed them for taking him in and not shooting his mate. "Eren."

Eren looked up at him with big green sleepy eyes. They were still beautiful as ever.

"Eren, listen to me." Levi cupped his face with both hands. He had to make sure that Eren understood that the three outside won't hurt them. "Those people outside. Hange, Armin, and Mikasa. They could have easily reported me when they first saw me. I was covered in dried blood, sweat, and wearing someone else clothes. Other people would have reported me or worst, but they took me in and healed me."

Eren's green eyes glanced at the door, a low rumbling ripped in his throat. The sound was a different type of rumbling, it was leaning more towards curiosity than intimidation.

"I can tell that they mean well. Let's not scare them to death, okay? They could be our allies." Levi explained as his land drifted down on Eren's nape.

If Alphas and Omega mate, they had to leave marks on each other's nape to complete the bonding. But since Levi mated with a different species, Eren didn't need Levi's mark on his nape.

Levi flinched when his fingertips brushed on something metallic on Eren's skin. The raven straightened and peered at the back of the Titan's neck.

Levi gasped. All this time he didn't give it a thought as to why Eren was under Kenny's ugly games for thirty years. Now, he knew but the Omega was not sure how it was used or how it would affect his mate.

He needed help, Eren could be in danger. *Eren, let's get out of this tub and get dressed. Quickly!*

\-----

"Oh! You guys are done?" Armin chirped at the mates when they left the bathroom. The elf looked more confident than before, he's no longer shaking or hiding on the corner.

"Um, yes," Levi nodded. His hand firmly holds Eren's. They were both in white bathrobes since Levi refused to wear their previous clothing.

"Great! Armin knew a few spells to make clothes! He just needs your measurements!" Hange hopped her way towards them with a beaming smile. Right behind her was Mikasa, carrying a tray with cups and a teapot. She sat down on the bed and placed the tray next to her.

"Oh, thank you. Did you hear that Eren? Armin's just going to take our measurements." Levi explained and held Eren's hand tighter.

Armin meekly approached them with a tape measure. He first measured the Titan, reasoning that he should face his fear. He expected that Eren would claw at him but when he got was nothing but a curious purr. Growing confident, he went to work.

Hange clasped her hands. "While he's taking your measurements-"

"Hange and.... friends." Levi started. "I can't thank you enough for taking us in. You guys deserved to know about us-"

"We know." Mikasa cuts in. "It was all in the news."

Levi tensed and held squeezed Eren's hand on him. Eren felt his mate's distress in their bond and started to growl at Hange.

Armin squeaked but he didn't back away from Eren, and he forced his voice out to ease up Levi's tension. "Hange would never turn you guys in!"

Levi blinked at her. Confused yet hopeful. "You won't?"

"Why would I?" Hange shrugged. "Everyone knows how shitty the Federation is!"

"Yes!" Armin added. "And I hardly think that they'll treat you guys nicely in there."

"But..." Levi paused. "We might give you problems and..."

"Not if you are under my watch." Hange proudly smiled.

Levi's brows furrowed at the human's words. "What do you mean?"

"Hange's a registered scientist, she can file you as citizens who's willing to help with her research." Mikasa supplied.

"Yep! With that, you guys can get out of this planet and you don't have to worry about your identification and documents!" Hange grinned.

"Really? You mean it?" Levi adjusted his hold on Eren's hand, lacing their fingers together. They could leave the planet and probably start a whole new life somewhere in the galaxy. Somewhere safe.

Hange nodded. "Of course, you guys needed a place of your own to raise a kid, right?" She winked at Levi.

Levi couldn't deny he was pregnant. The news would certainly cover that bit where Kenny was planning on breeding his fighters. The room where he spends his heat and rut for Eren was a dead give anyway. He almost bowed down to thank her but he got another problem and he prayed that Hange could help him.

He signaled Armin to stop when the elf moved to his side to take his measurements before turning back to Hange. "You're a scientist, right? You know about technical stuff... right?"

"Yeah! I also helped a dozen of cyborg last year!"

"Then I need your help." Levi turned to Eren. He placed his hand on the Titan's shoulder and guided him to turn his back towards them before forcing him down.

Eren didn't protest, allowing Levi to guide him until he was kneeling on the floorboard. Levi pushed back some of his hair off so that the scientist could have a clear view of the chip on Eren's nape. "Please, remove that thing on my mate."

\---

edited 03/02/21


	6. Chapter 6

Levi nervously chewed on his lower lip as Hange examined the chip on Eren's nape. Armin conjured them some clothes for the two for them not too long ago and he decided to buy supplies with Mikasa.

Eren sat on the floor while Hange sat on the bed, with that position, the human scientist could examine the chip on the Titan's nape.

"Hmmm," Hange hovered the magnifying glass over the chip on Eren's nape. Studying every detail from top to bottom. When she lifted a toothpick on a tiny blue dot, Eren whined.

Levi sucked in air between his teeth at the sound that his mate produced. Eren was not in pain, but he was scared. *It's okay, Hange is going to help you get rid of that thing.*

*Levi...* Eren whined on his head.

*It's okay, it's okay.* The raven cooed.

"Okay, I think I know what it is." Hange pulled back and turned to Levi.

"What is it?" Levi asked and knelt next to Eren who immediately threw himself on the Omega. He was rubbing his face on the crook of Levi's neck. He was scared.

"It's like a taser that was forcibly connected to the sensitive nerves on his nape. It can incapacitate him, I think that's how Kenny managed to control him," Hange explained.

"Tased him?" He recalled when he first saw Eren on the battlefield, the guards were tasing his mate so they could control him. Could it be that's how Kenny was able to do his bidding on Eren even in his Titan form? It could be.

"And it seems like that it can be activated with a remote."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren while the Titan snuggled closer to his hold. "The remote had to be with Kenny."

"But Kenny's dead, the news report made it clear and the arena was a mess. The fighter didn't leave a single technology in one piece, that only means that the remote was broken, otherwise, Eren wouldn't be able to travel so far away from the arena."

"So you can safely remove it?" Levi almost cheered.

"I can try. Come here, sweety!" Hange cooed at Eren.

Eren shook his head and snuggled even closer to Levi's embrace. The raven patted his back, gently. "Hey, I know that you're scared. I'm scared for your well-being too but I want you to be brave this time, okay?"

Eren whined like a puppy before nodding and went back to his position. While Hange grabbed her backpack and pulled out a few tools.

"Um," Levi stood up and ran his hand on Eren's brown hair. Eyeing the tools that the human laid out

"It's okay, I'll work quickly," Hange reassured.

Levi took a step back and give the scientist from space. Hange was expertly trying to cut any wires that held the chip on the Titan's nape. When she touched a fine blue wire, Hange jolted as the charge traveled on her tweezers, shocking her hand. "Ow!"

"Eren!" Levi shrieked as Eren flopped on the floor. His body jerked as electricity hits his nerves.

"Don't touch him or you'll get hurt too!" Hange warned him.

"B-But..." Levi covered his mouth as he witnessed Eren's green eyes rolled on the back of his head.

He could have laughed at the brunette while he flopped like a fish on the floor but Eren's was his mate. His mate was hurting and Levi couldn't do anything but watch. His eyes started to water and when Eren finally stilled, Levi immediately wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi asked voice cracking and tears fell on his face.

Eren was sweating and panting. He leaned limply against Levi, whining like a puppy that got hurt.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something," Levi sobbed.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Hange slid out of the bed and knelt in front of the Titan. "Eren, I would like to apologize for my carelessness. I promise that it wouldn't happen again."

"You what?!" Levi hissed, holding Eren protectively in his arms.

"I have underestimated Kenny's chip. That bastard planned it. If Eren ever tried to attempt to remove the chip, it will activate on its own."

"W-what?" Levi stared down at the Titan in his arms. Eren was still breathing deeply and exhausted from the shock.

The brunette kept whining at him before they even begin, could it be Eren attempted to remove the chip himself before only to be shocked? And he tried to warn Levi but the raven misunderstood his whining and just went with removing it. Levi felt horrible.

"Oh..." Levi sobbed and rested his forehead on Eren's shoulder. "Eren must have known, he was whining in my head and I brushed it off. I'm sorry, Eren. I should have listened to you..."

"He was whining in your head?" Hange repeated with fascination.

"It's one of the perks of being bonded with me. I should have known better, I should have at least know!" Levi gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Whoa, okay. Easy there," Hange tried to calm the raven down. "Look, we both couldn't understand him. Even Mikasa barely understood everything he was trying to say. So, don't blame yourself."

"But I'm his mate." Levi lifted his face and wiped the tears on the back of his sleeve. "Eren had been doing everything for me and here I am, trying to kill him."

"Hey, look at me." Snapping his fingers to grab the raven's attention. "Levi, we didn't know then and the language barrier didn't help either but now, I know a better way to remove it."

"Is there a better way?"

"Kenny must have hired an expert to placed a chip on all his fighters. In case that someone would steal Eren, and tried to control him with their own chip but they can't because of that self-destruct features it had." Hange explained.

"Self-destruct?!"

"Yes, I don't like sugar-coating things but I can still remove it."

"How?" Levi almost begged.

"Everything that was placed, can be removed. If I had all my equipment with me, I can remove it safely."

"And where's your equipment?"

"In T104 Shingansina!" Hange stood up. "Just a few light-years away from this planet."

Levi hesitated. He wanted the chip to be removed but he doesn't want Eren to get hurt.

*Levi.*

*I'm not sure, Eren. You could get hurt or worst!*

*Levi.* Eren repeated and shook his head, this time he was not whining on Levi's head.

"Levi, it's up to you if you trust me," Hange stated.

"I..." Levi still couldn't make his mind. He's conflicted, he wanted to get rid of the chip but he feared that it would end Eren's life along with his, and there could be a babe cooking up on his stomach as they speak.

Eren shifted on his hold and looked back at the human. His pupils shifted from slits to as wide as saucers as he stared at Hange. Then he did something Levi never seen him do.

He nodded at Hange.

Hange gasped, her hand flew on her chest. "You understand our conversation?!" She shrieked.

Eren replied to her with clicks and chirps. Hange's gaped at him and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, Mikasa, why are you not here now to translate for us!" Hange exclaimed.

Levi stared at Eren with worry. He knew that his mate could understand them and was listening to them the whole time. But he was torn, Levi doesn't want Eren to get hurt or die.

Feeling his mate's fear on the bond, Eren turned to him with a smile. *Levi.*

It was the only word that his mate knew how to say telepathically besides his own name but it was the way, Eren said it. Levi could read more than words and it simply meant that Eren wanted him to trust him in this decision because he trusted Hange.

Hange shifted her weight on her feet a couple of times as she watched the mates. Levi and Eren just stared at each other for a good minute, like they have an unspoken communication.

She knew that Levi's race had perks but Hange hardly met Levi's kind, and if she did they would immediately turn Hange down even for a simple interview. She couldn't't blame them, Levi's race was being hunted down because their Omega's could safely carry offsprings from any species. Thus, they lived in seclusion to save themselves.

"Okay," Levi sighed and he turned to Hange. "I trust Eren's decision and I'll trust you too, Hange."

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Hange dipped on a bow. A Titan and an Omega trusted her, the human was so honored and she promised that Eren's operation would be a success.

\----

edited 03/06/21


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note up ahead- smut

"Eren," Levi was smiling from ear to ear, watching his mate. Eren pressed his face on the glass to see the endless space in space with awe. "Come here and sit with me."

Eren hissed playfully at him, clearly not wanting to miss the planets that they passed by. He was kneeling on his chair, hands on the glass window as he peered into the view in front of him.

Levi chuckled and decided to imitate his mate's position, except the one where he stuck his face flat on the glass. "Wait until we're in H569 Gladied's orbit, I heard from Armin that the Crystal comet was passing there."

Eren cheered with a high pitch chirp and whistles similar to a whale's.

Levi laughed at the Titan's excitement. They were traveling to Shingansina, the planet was owned by Hange's friend named Erwin Smith. Her friend was rich enough to buy a whole planet and allowed her to stay there as her home base. Hange housed some endangered species on the planet, as well for research and helping them grow their population.

"Levi, Eren!" Armin called at the two of them. "Your cabin is ready."

"Thanks, Armin." Taking Eren's hand and dragging the brunette away from the window, they followed the blonde elf to their cabin.

"Mikasa had been studying various sounds and meanings so, she can talk with Eren and translate them for us." Armin shared as they walked through the halls.

"That's great." Nodding, Levi held Eren's hand tighter and dragged him. The Titan tends to stop at a window to looked at the view. "Oh, by the way, maybe I should try teaching Eren some English."

"I think Eren's vocal cords are only limited to the sounds he used. But I think he could learn sign language."

"No, I mean Eren can speak, only in my mind though."

"Ah, that's what Hange had been studying in the cockpit." Armin nodded and added. "So, you can speak with Eren telepathically?"

"Yes, but I only heard him say his name once 'Eren' and my name. It took him a while to say my name though." Levi explained.

"Fascinating, you don't mind if I share this information with Hange? I'm sure it will help her with her research." Armin stopped on one of the doors, which Levi assumed was their cabin.

"Sure, I don't mind." Levi let the door slide open and dragged the curious Titan inside.

"Thanks for trusting us Levi and Eren. There are spare clothes in the drawer, and towels in the adjoining bathroom. Have a good night's rest!" Armin waved at them before the door closed.

Sighing, Levi locked their door and went straight to the adjoining bathroom to wash up. While Eren didn't even hesitate on laying on the bed and curled up like a cat. Once he got into a comfortable position, he was purring contently at the soft sheets and pillows around him.

After a few minutes, Levi left the bathroom clean with a basin and a small towel. He didn't want to lay next to Eren's sweaty body, so he took the initiative of wiping the Titan's body clean. Eren was already sleeping on their bed, his face lax and his lips were agape as he breathes.

*Eren, I'll wipe you down, okay?*

*Ummm... Levi... click... click...*

*I take that as a yes.*

Levi sat at the edge of the bed and pushed the brunette to lay on his back. Eren let out a short groan when the cool towel touched his face. The raven wiped down his face to his neck and chest. Pulling the Titan's shirt up, Levi ran the cool towel on Eren's stomach.

And damn Eren was ripped. Levi never noticed it before, he was busy trying to escape Kenny's arena that he didn't appreciate his mate's body. Shaking his head out of the cloud, Levi continued down. That was his big mistake.

Should he go ahead and wipe down his mate's privates? Or was that too much? Levi's torn and frozen with a towel in his hand while his eyes stared at Eren's groin.

Eren blinked his eyes opened and gaze at Levi who seemed to be conflicted on something.

*Levi?*

*Can you- wait. No, I'll do it.*

*Levi?*

Eren shot up and yelped when Levi slipped the cool towel in his pants. Despite the cold towel rubbing on his privates, Eren felt rushed of heat on his lower regions at the idea that Levi's touching him.

After Levi's heat, Eren didn't want to force the raven to submission because it was not the right time then. They needed to escape the arena and survived in the wilderness. Eren had to provide shelter and food for his mate, and that kept him busy. He had no time for... mating. But his body yearned for it and the memories from his Omega's heat clouded his mind and caused his body to heat up.

Levi paused his wiping as he felt the hard length of his mate. He glared at Eren's very red face. "I guess... oh, fuck it."

Levi threw his towel in the basin and went to the bathroom. Eren pouted as he stared at the tent on his pants. What now? Levi doesn't seem like in the mood. Maybe Eren should sleep... outside?

The Omega came back swiftly, he straddled Eren and pinned him down on the bed. The Titan whined softly, confused.

Levi sighed and pushed back his fringe. "You have your turn when I was in heat. Now, it's my turn." He practically growled and pulled the shirt over Eren's head.

It may not look like Levi's in the mood but Eren could feel it in the bond, fueling his own arousal. He never felt anyone's emotions before, it helped him understand his mate. Levi's fears, worries, and even his hunger. Eren understood it was Levi's dynamic's doing and now, his small mate wanted full control.

Eren fully submitted to that.

Levi leaned down and captured Eren's lips. Eren blinked his green eyes on his mate, not sure why the raven was placing his lips on him. 

Levi slightly pulled away and gaze into his eyes. "I guess you need some kissing lesson."

Eren replied with a confused chirp.

"Hmmm, how did you do it last time..." Levi pondered, digging into his memory. "Ah." He smirked seductively at his mate when he recalled Eren's way of- probably, kissing.

The raven laid down until he's chest to chest and run a long strip on the Titan's neck with his tongue. Eren moaned and threw his head back at the very intimate gesture. It was enough for his body to move on its own by bucking his hips on his mate.

*Eager are we?* Levi practically purred on Eren's head. He pushed his ass down on the Titan's hard on.

Without his heat clouding his mind, Levi could feel the delicious length on his ass. How big and hot it was. It spiked his arousal and his Omega instincts demanded to be one again with his mate.

Pulling away from Eren's neck, Levi quickly removed his shirt and his pants. He couldn't wait any longer, he was panting and his body demand to have a dick inside his leaking hole. Throwing his wet pants on the floor, he quickly turned around and worked to get rid of Eren's pants.

And damn Eren's a fucking Titan indeed.

He's not in heat but his body was burning in a good way. Feeling a little bolder, Levi adjusted his position. Pushing his ass towards Eren's face while he's face to face with the brunette's monstrosity dick. It was about 7 inches, Levi couldn't wait to have it inside him again but he wanted to suck it so bad.

Inching closer, Levi ran his tongue over the side of Eren's length. The gestured rewarded him with a low moan from the brunette. He dipped even lower and giving each of his balls a good suck.

*Levi!* Eren was practically a moaning mess as the raven continued. He lost into oblivion when suddenly the raven took him on his mouth.

Levi slightly gagged, trying to fit with the whole thing in his mouth but it just couldn't be. He's not even halfway to Eren's length and his jaw hurts. Though he knew how to fixed that.

Letting go of Eren's dick with a pop, Levi shifted his position. The raven was planning of doing a 69 but it looked like Eren doesn't get the memo.

The Titan was staring at the ceiling in dazed with his pupils blown wide. It almost made Levi panicked because this time, there was not a single white in Eren's eyes. Though in the bond, the raven didn't felt any pain, just intense pleasure.

Levi positioned himself, lining Eren's leaking cock in his hole.

*You okay?*

*ahmm... Levi.*

Levi took that as the go signal and dropped down on Eren's length. Levi hissed at the burning stretch as his insides tried to accommodate the Titan's girth. While Eren produced a sound that the raven had never heard from him. It was a very low rumbling sound, he couldn't even think of an animal that could do that sound.

Panting, Levi waited until his body adjusted while Eren laid motionless on the bed, eyes pitch-black, sweat beading on his forehead, lips agape as he panted. In the bond, Levi could feel the intense pleasure that he's giving the Alpha. 

Levi started to slowly grind into the Titan. "Ah, ah, ahhh."

Eren moaned softly at every move that Levi made on top of him. For Eren, it was overwhelming, he could feel Levi's pleasure as well as his and it took his all not to come so early. 

His mate needed this.

Not long, Levi grew tired of just grinding and decided to lift himself with his knees and rode Eren with all his might. "Ugh! Ah!"

Eren was gritting his teeth as his mate help himself. Levi moving so quickly and his insides were giving the Titan such delicious friction.

"Oh, fuck. Eren, help me!" Levi shouted at him. "Not enough! Shit!"

Who was he to defy his mate? Eren was biting down his lower lip as he helped his Omega by lifting his hips every time Levi went down.

It drove Levi crazy and the new angle rubbed wonderfully on his prostate. He won't last, he could already feel the coil in his stomach. "Ah! Shit! Fuck! Eren, I'm-"

Sensing Levi's close release on the bond, Eren thrusted up with all his strength, letting the head of his dick poke right at the raven's sweet spot.

"Fuck!" Levi screamed, eyes rolling at the back of his head as waves of white heat traveled his body, leaving him trembling and his mind blank with pleasure.

Ropes of cum coated Eren's stomach while his thighs were soaked with all the slick that his Omega produced. Eren whined as he continued to thrust his hips a few times before coming inside his mate.

Levi panted heavily, finally coming back down from the high. He stared down at Eren while the Titans trying to catch his breath. His eyes drifted at the mess they created.

When Eren came back to him, Levi lean forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

*Get up, we both need to shower. And let me teach you a thing or two about kissing.*


	8. Chapter 8

"Hm...." Mikasa's ears twitched while she listened to Eren.

Levi stood and watched their... conversation? The raven Omega was not sure, Eren was talking non-stop or more like- clicking, grunting, there were even whale-like sounds and sometimes Levi heard him growl.

Mikasa replied but she's not fast to produce sounds, unlike Eren. Then, the Titan let out a hearty crackle.

It must be something that the Feral said that made his mate so happy. Levi squinted at them, studying their interaction from the sideline.

They finally landed on Shingansina after the second space jump. It's a huge planet full of greenery and docile animals. Hange's friend built a mansion on the top of the hill, a few meters away from the docking station. Just below the hills were several guesthouses and Hange's lab.

When Levi first stepped in Shingansina, he felt like the planet was bought to be a vacation spot (it actually was). Every place he went had stunning landscapes, brick paths, and hammocks on trees. Hange explained that some of the docile creatures living near us while the territorial ones were housed on the other side of the planet. So, their safe as long as Levi won't sail across the ocean.

Armin stood next to him with a smile, eyes also watching Mikasa and Eren. "Mikasa had been researching Eren's language and trying her best to imitate some of the sounds."

"That's nice." Levi nodded and shifted his weight on his heels then to the other.

Armin turned to him, noticing the raven's jetters. "Are you okay?"

"A little. Eren's operation will start an hour away. I trust Hange, her knowledge, and her skills but if things go out of hand, then... I'll die along with Eren."

"So, it's true. If your mate pass away, you'll follow. Is that how your race copes up with the death of a mate?"

"Yeah. I know, it sucks, that's why I never planned on getting a mate. I don't want to die. But now..." Levi watched as Eren laughed, the sound he made was similar to a hyena, a weird earthling dog that laughs like a madman. Though his smile was pure, his eyes shine, he looked better now he gained some weight and good sleep. He's much better now compared to when Levi first saw him.

Yes, their bonding was forced, but Eren grew on him. The Titan was caring, he listened to Levi, he did everything to keep him safe, and more importantly, Eren didn't leave him when Hange took Levi in that log cabin. Heck, Eren almost went to beast mode when he found out that the Omega was gone in the forest.

The raven only wished for the best to the rest of the warriors in Kenny's arena. They were not monsters. Eren was not a war machine, because just like anyone they wanted to have a life and meet friends.

"If Eren won't make it, then I think, I'm ready to join him."

\----

"I'm sorry, Levi. But you have to stay outside."

"What?!" Levi gaped, his eyes drifted to Eren, who's sitting on the examination table. The room was full of machinery and all sorts of medical equipment but there was enough space for Hange to go circle around the examination table. "I can't leave Eren."

"I understand that but I want you to trust me. This is also for your safety," Hange calmly explained and turned to Eren with a small smile. "I'm sure that Mikasa explained everything to you."

"What?!" To Levi's surprise, Eren nodded. 

"Eren, could you please assist Levi out?" Hange politely asked the Titan.

Eren gave her a nod and went to Levi. He didn't even say anything, he just ushered the raven Omega out of the lab.

"Eren..." Levi gazed at him.

The Titan just gave him a beaming smile before he closed the door. Levi immediately reached to the doorknob only discovered that Eren locked him out.

"Shit!"

\----

Levi paced back and forth on the pavilion a few meters away from the lab. They're in the tropical part of the planet, the sun was high in the sky and Levi's was sweating even more.

The pavilion had a small wooden table and some chairs, the raven tried to sit down but he couldn't calm his nerves that way.

It was hours ago since Eren closed the door and Levi's getting anxious as the clock continued to tick.

Armin was dear and dropped his lunch in the pavilion while he waited. Levi couldn't leave, he doesn't want to leave his sight on the lab. He feared that if he did, his mate won't come out alive and he'll just fall flat on the ground.

Eyeing the fried chicken on his plate, Levi forced himself to take a nibble when a bolt of lightning struck at the lad followed by a loud thunderous bang.

Levi dropped his chicken when the lab collapsed. The raven gasped and tip over the table and shield himself from the debris that flew towards him. When the wreckage stopped, Levi took a peak and gasped.

There, in the middle of the ruined building was his mate. In his Titan form. He was giving off steam and seemed to be out of his wits. He let out a deafening roar, scaring all the critters, and almost made the pavilion quake. The Omega almost cowered in fear, but he reminded himself that it was Eren, his mate.

Levi stood and noticed Hange in a hamster ball-like-shield, protected from the wreckage. Then Eren picked her up, growling as he eyed Hange inside the ball.

"Easy, there. Eren, it's me, Hange."

Levi heard her loud and clear and his gray-stormy eyes drifted to his mate. He certainly knew something was off, Eren seems different-

The Titan grasped the ball shield and attempted to crack it open.

"Oh, shit!" Hange cursed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Eren was turning the ball in different directions, causing the human to flip inside. "LEVI! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Levi bolted to towards them, jumping over the debris and rummbles.

"Eren! Stop!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air to get the Titan's attention. "Eren! Look, here!"

Eren glanced at him, his eyes glowed in green, a deep rumbling sound resonated in his chest.

"Eren, please don't hurt Hange." Levi stood still, trying to look submissive so that his mate won't mistake him as a threat.

The Titan glanced at the Hange in the ball before he aimlessly threw her on the side. Levi almost panicked but when he saw that Hange's ball-shield just bounced and rolled away, he let out the breath that he was holding.

Then, he turned to the Titan. It was difficult to reach him on the bond but Levi managed after a few tries.

*Easy there big guy.*

Eren shook his head.

*It's okay, I'm your mate. You bonded with me, remember? We can communicate like this.*

Levi gritted his teeth and covered his ears but it didn't help much when Eren let out a loud roar in his head. Levi much preferred the constant clicking or his name being said over and over again than this.

The Titan tilted his head to the side and went down on his knees. He sunk lower until his chin touch the ground to get a good look at Levi.

Levi was face to face with Eren's giant head. His eyes glowed in intimidation and were locked into the Omega. Only then, Levi discovered that Eren was in battle mode but there's hesitation. It was just like when the raven first saw him transformed and hesitated to kill the werewolf.

Eren thought he was in battle, maybe it was pure instincts? Like, every time he transformed, he was always in battle.

Wanted to fix that, so he stepped closer and placed a kiss on the Titan's nose.

Eren blinked at him, once, twice, and on the third, his eyes were no longer glowing. His pupils were blown wide as he stared at his tiny mate.

*Levi!*

*There you go, welcome back.* Levi chuckled and patted his nose.

Eren let out a happy chirp, since he's in his Titan form, his pitch was much deeper and sound scared the rest of the creatures near them.

"You okay now?"

Eren nodded with a deep purr. *Levi! Levi! Click! Click!*

"Did Hange successfully removed the chip?"

"Of course, I did!" Hange screamed as she ran towards Levi, still in her hamster ball shield. When she was close, she let the ball roll down hill and Eren stopped her before she passed them. "Whoosh! Thanks, Eren! I can see that you feel better now?"

Eren nodded and roared, this time it was not as loud as before.

"But, why did he turned into a Titan?" Levi turned to the human. His hand gently stroked Eren's nose.

"Because that's another bit Kenny did. Before I fully removed the chip, there was this thin wire that was connected to Eren's nerve, and that fine nerve actives his transformation."

"I see," Levi nodded, understanding why Hange wanted him out of the lab. He doesn't have a hamster ball shield like the human's. They could have told him then.

"Aside from that, noticed that Eren was off? Right after he transformed? That was also the chip's doing. That was the self-destruct button. On a normal occasion, like if we stole Eren from Kenny and decided to control him with our chip. Then, we remove his old chip, only to be attacked because it triggered Eren's transformation and his instincts in battle."

"...wow, I couldn't believe it... Kenny's actually smart..."

"But not smart enough when you came along! After Eren see's you, he went back to his usual self! Right, Eren?!" Hange squealed.

Eren let out a small roar and his hand reached for his mate. Levi panicked when the Titan gathered him up in his hands.

"Oh, shit! Eren! What the hell?!" Levi screamed and hugged the Titan's fingers when Eren stood straight. "Oh, god! Don't drop me!"

The Omega stared down, his about 15 meters away from the ground, Hange looked tiny and the winds were stronger high up. If he won't held for dear life, the wind could blow him away.

*Levi!*

"Huh?" Levi looked up and his jaw dropped. 

The ocean. It was a few meters away. Levi could see the waters as it stretches through the horizon, how the water sparkled under the sun, the white sand, the blue waters, and the waves. He didn't even notice that Eren started moving.

It didn't take a few minutes when they finally arrived at the beach. Eren carefully lowered his hands so his mate can safely jump off.

Levi was staring at the ocean in a daze that he didn't bother to look at how the Titan get back to normal. He heard the steams but he didn't bother, he was hooked with the breathtaking sight of the ocean.

Then he felt warm arms wrapped around his waist and Eren's body pulling him close.

*Levi! Click! Click!*

*Yeah, it's beautiful.*

Levi doesn't have the time to visit a beach. Beaches were always filled with people and if he's not careful, someone will smelt his Omega scent and force him. It happened before, he was able to kick their asses, he only failed once and that was when Kenny's men kidnapped him.

Hange easily rolled her ball to the beach. Squealing like a child when she reached the waters, only to be pushed back to the shores by the waves. "So? What's your plan now?"

"I... don't know..." Levi replied honestly and lean on his mate.

"If you guys wanted to settle here, then be my guest! The planet is big enough for a Titan like Eren. Free free to choose your housing spot!" Hange offered and added before giving the two some privacy. "But, of course, you are free to do what you want!"

Levi turned to Eren and rested his forehead on the Titan's. "Free. We are now free."

*Free.* Eren purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥ 
> 
> Also, I think that's a good way to end it. I didn't focus on Levi's pregnancy that much because it was roughly about a week when they escaped Kenny's arena. But he's pregnant alright.
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
